The present invention relates to a module carrier with a plug module which is introducible by means of guides in a housing and which is provided with at least one insertion and removal grip in the form of a lever which is journalled on an axle at its front side in order to overcome thrust-in and draw-out forces at multiple plugs which are attached at the rear side through a bracing at a front-side housing profile.
A front system for a flat module with active-passive switching is shown in WO 96/42187 which samples an insertion position of the flat module via a switching element independently of whether a latching has actually occurred or not. An unintentional non-latching in of a lock as well as a displacement of the switching point in the push-in direction can lead to switching states which are in contradiction to the mechanical situation.